Les Souvenirs de Rosalie Hale
by Les Chroniques d'Emmett Cullen
Summary: Passant pour le membre le plus Froid du Clan Cullen, Rosalie nous montre t'elle vraiment ce qui fait son caratére? En lui donnant la parole pour en apprendre un peu plus elle, parviendrait-elle a nous faire voir autre chose que la beauté superficielle?


Mon Ours

Que m'est-il arrivé ce jour là ? Je ne m'explique pas encore ce moment qui ma poussé à te sauver. Il n'avait rien à y gagner, pour un monstre tel que moi !Une vie humaine m'est-elle précieuse ? Ta vie ? De tout ce que m'a appris Carlisle, je ne dirais pas le contraire. Mais nous ne pouvons sauver chaque humain qui mêle son destin au nôtre.

Pourtant toi, je t'ai sauvé. La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux fut un supplice, une torture, ton corps si chaud, si plein de vie, ton sang qui battais dans tes veines, son odeur qui se jouait de moi ! Tout en toi aurait du me pousser à la faute, l'ultime faute, pour un vampire tel que moi.

Je me voyais déjà te disputer à cet ours, pour lui voler sa proie. Serrais-je tomber si bas? Aurais tu été si tentant au point de me pousser à vouloir voler un ours ? Toutes ces questions ne m'ont occupés l'esprit qu'un infime moment et à mon grand regret, je me voyais déjà avancer vers toi. Avec de la honte j'imaginais déjà comment tuer ce prédateur si puissant en quelque mouvement pour me retourner vers ton corps agonisant, porter mes lèvres à ton cou! Cette scène paraissait si réelle dans mon esprit que je pouvais sentir ton sang couler dans ma bouche! J'en eut un sourire honteux, de laisser ma véritable nature me dicter de si morbides visions.

Le visage de Carlisle s'imprégna dans ma rétine, et je ne pus affronter son regard rempli de tristesse. Pourrais-je encore le regarder après avoir fait ce qui me semblait être inévitable ? Une vague de remord me submergea, je resta immobile à fixer le spectacle de ta mort. L'ours t'asséna un coup de pattes qui aurais du te tuer sur le coup, mais contre toute attente tu tentas de résister. Je trouvais bien inutile toute la hargne que tu mettais à tenter de survivre contre un tel animal. L'odeur de ton sang se fit plus forte encore, plus tentatrice ! Comme un poison coulant dans mes veines, embrumant mon cerveau, l'instinct de la chasse s'empara de moi, je ne pouvais plus lutter.

En quelques enjambées j'arrivai à l'endroit où le vampire que j'étais s'apprêtait à renier tant d'années d'efforts, sans aucuns remords! Jamais je n'avais voulu avec une telle soif un humain, je peux même te l'avouer avec tant de désirs.

L'ours ne prêta pas attention à moi, trop occupé à te tuer. Un nouveau coup fut porté et tu cessas pour de bon de résister, mon visage fut éclaboussé par ta dernière blessure. Je sentis ton sang couler le long de ma joue, comme une provocation. Je le laissai entrer insidieusement dans ma bouche, en savourant ton arôme sur le bout de ma langue. À cet instant je pensais que tout contrôle de moi-même avait été perdu.

Un grondement sourd naquit dans le fond de ma gorge, ma mâchoire se serra. J'ouvris les yeux avec fureur prête à attaquer quand je croisai ton regard. Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, une personne me regarda avec espoir. Je me souviens encore de la couleur de tes yeux, si bleue, si tendre, même en cet instant et ce malgré la peur les noyant sous les larmes. Pendant un court moment qui dura pour moi une éternité entière tu plongeas dans mon regard pour y incruster ton image.

Tout mon esprit se renversa, je ne désirais plus ton sang, l'odeur qui emprisonnait mon cerveau s'évapora. Je ne ressentais plus l'excitation de la mise à mort, celle la même qui fait perdre tout contrôle à notre race. Ton visage était si doux, presque innocent malgré ta fin imminente. Tu tendis ta main vers moi, comme un enfant qui recherche la protection d'une mère. Je ne compris pas ce qui me fit agir de la sorte à ce moment là mais je me jeta sur l'ours qui allait t'achever avec tellement de fureur que je me surpris a le tuer aussi facilement qu'un chaton. Sa dépouille sans vis retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, une de ces pattes t'écrasa de plus belle, te faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur. Dans un instinct que je peux qualifier maintenant de maternel, je me précipita vers toi, te dégagea de sous le cadavre de ma victime puis m'agenouilla près de toi. J'étais hésitante sur l'attitude à avoir, j'avais agis sans réfléchir, je ne savais pas quoi faire maintenant et peu à peu la vie te quittait.

Je restai à te regarder sans oser te toucher de peur de te faire encore plus souffrir, mais ce fut toi qui alla vers moi. Dans un effort tu pris ma main, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je sentis tes doigts se resserrer de toute leur force sur les miens : Ta poigne m'apparu comme une douce caresse. Tu me regardas avec intensité, je ne savais pas si la douleur ou la peur de la mort te privait de ton instinct de survis, mais ce que tu fis ensuite m'ébranlas… Dans un murmure à peine audible tu me remercias, me bénissant de t'avoir sauvé. Je bégayai que je ne l'avais pas fait que tu n'étais pas encore sauvé. Comme un enfant tu me regardas avec un sourire malicieux:

- _« Pourtant vous êtes bien un ange, non ? »_

Tes quelques mots finirent de briser ma faible volonté fasse à tes traits de petit garçon, je voyais en toi, l'enfant que je n'aurais jamais, tout en y voyant un homme. Prise de panique je ne savais pas quoi faire mais refusais de te laisser mourir, une idée folle me traversa l'esprit que je pris soins de garder au plus profond de moi. Ta voix me sortie de mes réflexions:

_- « Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas après avoir rencontré une si belle femme ! »_ Même aux limites de la vie tu gardais cette bonne humeur qui te caractérise tant. Je t'ai souri avec douceur et osa, pour la première fois, te toucher. Je caressai du revers de la main ta joue pleine de sang. Je réalisai alors que tout le sang que tu perdais n'avait pas réussis à me faire succomber.

Je te pris dans mes bras avec précautions, te positionna tant bien que mal sur mon dos. Je ne cessais de répéter.

_- « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne mourras pas, je t'en empêcherais ! »_ Quand j'y réfléchis, je crois que je ne le disais pas pour toi, mais pour moi. J'agrippai avec fermeté tes membres et m'élançai dans la forêt. La seule idée qui me paru assez sensée fut de t'amener à Carlisle, lui saurait quoi faire, lui saurait comment agir.

J'espérais au plus profond de moi qu'il prenne la même décision que j'avais osé penser tout à l'heure. Comme une enfant lâche que je pouvais être, j'espérais vraiment qu'il prenne la décision de te transformer. Pourtant je savais aussi que s'il venait à refuser de faire cela je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de l'en supplier. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, un humain, pouvais me mettre dans un tel état. Je ne le compris qu'au moment où ta voix me paru comme un secret au creux de mon oreille :

_-« Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes mais pour moi vous êtes un ange ! »_

Tes paroles se plantèrent en moi, comme une douleur foudroyante. Comment un simple mortel pouvait-il avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi ? Comment de simples mots prononcés dans le délire de l'agonie pouvaient me toucher au point de croire que mon coeur allait se remettre à battre.

Je poursuivis ma course, te sauver s'imposa dans mon esprit comme le but même de ma vie. Je ne prêtai aucune attention au paysage qui défilait de chaque côté de mon visage. La seule chose importante à ce moment là était de te garder près de moi. Je pouvais sentir le poids de ton corps dans mon dos aussi léger qu'une plume. Je m'imaginais déjà habituée à cette présence si rassurante. Un détails m'horrifia : la chaleur qui se diffusait dans mon dos depuis que j'avais commencé à courir, disparaissait petit à petit. Je me stoppa net dans ma course folle pour vérifier que tu supporterais la fin du voyage, je ne pouvais pas t'amener à Carliste mort ! Cette simple pensée provoqua en moi une vague d'horreur. C'est au moment où je pris conscience que je n'arriverais peut être pas à temps que je tenta de te transformer par moi-même.

Quelle triste idée j'eus là ! Je t'appuya contre un arbre, essuya le sang qui coulait sur ton visage. Le contact de mes mains froides te fit sourire, tu m'expliquas bien plus tard qu'elles estompaient la douleur. Je me pencha vers toi, t'embrassa le front, je me risquai vers tes lèvres, et ce fut toi qui m'embrassa légèrement. Le goût de ta bouche se figea dans ma mémoire. J'en venais à comparer le plaisir de t'embrasser avec celui d 'avoir goûter ton sang. Tu me regardas confiant, je fus prise d'une bouffée de culpabilité. Te transformer pourrait-il vraiment te sauver?

Un cri de douleur déchira la forêt quand je tentai de planter mes crocs dans ta chaire déjà meurtrie, je me retirai aussitôt ! Pétrifiée à l'idée de te faire souffrir, tu me lanças un regard que je n'arrivai pas à affronter sans détourner la tête. La peur, le doute et l'espoir se mêlèrent en toi. Tu compris si vite que j'en fut choquée, je pensais que cette idée te ferrait peur mais au lieu de hurler tu posas ta main tremblante sur ma joue, passa sur ma nuque et attiras mon visage près du tient. Tu plongeas dans mon regard, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, tu te contentas d'attirer mes lèvres vers les tiennes avant de me pousser à recommencer à te mordre.

Je ne savais pas si j'arrivais à ne pas trop te faire mal, je ne savais pas comparer ma force à la tienne. Je pris ta tête dans mes mains et m'excusa :

_« Je ne peux pas, je risquerais de tuer, voire pire de t'obliger à vivre comme moi ! »_ la seule chose que tu trouvas à me répondre fut la plus belle phrase que j'eut entendu dans ma vie :

_« Laisse-moi être comme toi, si c'est comme cela que tu me permettras de t'aimer »_ Ce fut là les dernière paroles que tu prononças avant de t'évanouir. Prise de panique je te mis à nouveau sur mon dos et te porta à Carlisle.

Heureusement pour moi et malheureusement pour ton humanité, il décida rapidement que le seul moyen de te sauver était de te transformer. Deux idées se disputèrent mon esprit à ce moment là, l'une était si heureuse de pouvoir croire que tu pourrais être à mes côtés pour toujours et, l'autre me remplit de remords à l'idée de te faire devenir comme moi par simple caprice. J'avais espérée avoir dépassé ce genre de comportement puéril. Mais rapidement je me rendis compte que le caprice était un amour qui prenait forme en moi. Un amour si grand que j'eu de mal à admettre une chose si simple.

Je restai prêt de toi durant tout le temps que pris ta transformation, les rares moments où la douleur ne te faisait pas hurler tu les passais à me regarder fixement. Je n'arrivais plus à "vivre" sans ta présence, les seuls instant ou ma famille arrivait à me faire te quitter était quand il fallut aller chasser. Mais même cela ne m'intéressait plus, je ne pensais qu'à te retrouver le plus vite possible.

Enfin ta transformation pris fin, je te trouvai allongé calme serein. Tu avais l'air mort, c'est à ce moment que je compris, tu était mort ! Tu étais devenu comme moi, je m'approcha de toi, me pencha et frôla ton front, un sourire immense se dessina sur ton visage. Tu ouvris les yeux et malgré la couleur rouge grenat qu'avaient pris tes pupilles je retrouvais le regard enfantin et malicieux qui avait fait basculer toute ma vie. Avec toi était né le seul remède à mes blessures, et disparus la solitude que rien de console.


End file.
